thetwocursesbattleelementsblasttopastfandomcom-20200214-history
Saphfire
Description and Personality: "The girl was unlike anybody we had ever seen before.Her skin was a now burned looking pale white.Her eyes a magnificent deep shade of blue.Her hair was so blonde that it looked almost as white as snow which was strange compared to the fact that she was sitting in a circle of fire that had somehow spread to the ground." - Two Curses Battle of the Elements ch 2 The Gang's thoughts on Saphfire "My mother used to have the prettiest white blonde hair but pretty much after I was five years old she seemed to get more and more like herself. She now had gross dirty blonde hair instead." - Two Curses Blast to the past ch 2 Landon's thoughts on Saphfire Saphfire may act tough on the outside but on the inside she's struggling to control herself and wants to be comforted by her boyfriend Ashton. The only thing that changes really about her personality is that she becomes easilly annoyed. Age: *17 years old in Battle of the Elements * 35 years old in Blast to the past History: Saphfire has lived in Sydney Australia her whole life with her dad and younger brother. Her mother had died of cancer when she was 8 years old. Her dad then worked as a mechanic full time in order to be able to provide for them. She had been an outcast in school and had gone to the Island to get away from everyone. She stumbled upon the cave accidently when she was exploring and had been pushed in by Grella. She lived as the fire cursed girl for two whole years before being saved. "At the end of the school year both Ashton and Saphfire graduated. A few months later they got married then moved to London England." - Two Curses: Battle of the Elements Epiloque Relationships: Amy: Battle of the Elements: The controlled Saphfire gets along very well with the controlled Amy. The Inner Saphfire finds herself being the closest to Amy because of their similar feelings. Blast to the Past: Saphfire is good friends with Amy. Bryce: Battle of the Elements: Saphfire doesn't really know Bryce at all. She knows that he's a friend of Amy's but thats all. Blast to the Past: Saphfire is friends with Bryce a bit but they haven't interacted at all. Alex: Battle of the Elements: Like Bryce,Saphfire doesn't really know Alex except for the fact that she's one of Amy's friends. Blast to the Past: Alex isn't mentioned really in the sequel. Jake: Battle of the Elements: Saphire is pretty much unaware of Jake's existance. Although she does notice him once in a while. Blast to the Past: They don't interact much except for the part on the bus. Belle: Battle of the Elements: The Controlled Saphfire only thinks of Belle as a Hostage whom they put a spell on. She knows that Belle used to be Emily's best friend. The controlled Saphfire likes messing with Belle. Blast to the Past: Belle and Saphfire don't really interact much because of the fact that Belle is in a Mental Hospital in the begining and they don't really interact during the main story part either. Emily: Battle of the Elements: The Controlled Saphfire is forced to be quite close to Emily when in real she is the complete opposite of Emily in Personality. Thus also being the complete opposite powers Ice and Fire. Blast to the Past: After Emily is brought back to life she basically has the same relationship with her. Hailey: Battle of the Elements: Saphfire actually doesn't pay much attention to Hailey. She knows that she's the Earth witch and thats all. But feels sorry for her having to die. Grella: She is forced into being close to Grella and calls her "Mother" all the time like all the other cursed ones. The controlled Saphfire always takes part in creating potions,and spells Ashton: Battle of the Elements: Ashton is Saphfire's boyfriend from before she got the curse. She gets along extremely well with Ashton and can most of the time be found together in the Fire Forest. Although usually Ashton is found laying on the ground looking like he's been laying in the sun for hours. Blast to the Past: Saphfire is now hapilly married to Ashton.They moved to London,England after Graduation and have just recently came back with their son Landon. Power's and Abilities: Saphfire has the Cursed power of Fire and can: *Light anything on fire just by touching it *Heat things to whatever heat she wants *Make people's temperature's soar when touching them *Can drain people of their life energy *Can drain fellow cursed ones of their life energy and Powers thus killing that person.